footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018-19 Premier League: Match day 32
Manchester City cruised back to the top of the Premier League as they condemned strugglers Fulham to their eighth consecutive defeat. Southampton moved five points clear of the relegation zone as Pierre-Emile Hojbjerg scored the only goal against Brighton at the Amex Stadium. Burnley boosted their survival hopes by beating Wolves to end a run of four straight defeats and move five points clear of the Premier League relegation zone. Huddersfield equalled the record for the earliest relegation in a Premier League season as second-half goals from Luka Milivojevic and Patrick van Aanholt earned Crystal Palace all three points at Selhurst Park. Leicester continued their impressive start under Brendan Rodgers by comfortably beating Bournemouth to earn a third consecutive win. Ole Gunnar Solskjaer got his permanent reign as Manchester United boss off to a winning start against Watford, but his side were far from their fluent best. Everton took advantage of a feeble showing from West Ham to cruise to victory and move past the Hammers into the top half of the Premier League table. Chelsea staged a remarkable late revival to snatch a controversial victory at relegation-threatened Cardiff City and ease the intensifying pressure on boss Maurizio Sarri. Toby Alderweireld's late own goal gave Liverpool a dramatic win over Tottenham as they moved back to the top of the Premier League. Arsenal beat Newcastle at Emirates Stadium to move above Manchester United and north London rivals Tottenham and go third in the Premier League. Fulham have been relegated from the Premier League with five games still to play after being hammered by Watford at Vicarage Road. Manchester United missed the chance to move third in the Premier League as they threw away a lead, had a man sent off and lost at Wolves. Chelsea manager Maurizio Sarri says he is "lucky" to have so many squad options as a new-look side cruised to Premier League victory over Brighton with three excellent goals. Manchester City moved back above Liverpool at the top of the Premier League after easing to victory against struggling Cardiff. Tottenham celebrated the official opening of their magnificent new £1bn stadium with a crucial victory over Crystal Palace to cement their place in the Premier League's top four. Match Details Saturday 30 March 2019 Agüero | stadium = Craven Cottage, London | attendance = 25,001 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- | stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 30,636 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- McNeil | goals2 = | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 20,990 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- van Aanholt | goals2 = | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 25,193 | referee = Lee Probert }} ---- Vardy | goals2 = | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 31,530 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- Martial | goals2 = Doucouré | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 74,543 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- Bernard | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 59,988 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- Sunday 31 March 2019 | goals2 = Azpilicueta Loftus-Cheek | stadium = Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff | attendance = 32,657 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- Alderweireld |goals2 = Lucas Moura | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 53,322 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Monday 1 April 2019 Lacazette | goals2 = | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 59,869 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Tuesday 2 April 2019 Hughes Deeney Femenía | goals2 = Babel | stadium = Vicarage Road, Watford | attendance = 17,301 | referee = Roger East }} ---- Smalling | goals2 = McTominay Young | stadium = Molineux Stadium, Wolverhampton | attendance = 31,302 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- Wednesday 3 April 2019 Hazard Loftus-Cheek | goals2 = | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 38,593 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- Sané | goals2 = | stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 53,559 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Eriksen | goals2 = | stadium = Tottenham Hotspur Stadium, London | attendance = 59,215 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- League table after Match day 32 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2018-19 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 Premier League results Category:2018–19 in English football